Pretty Girls Don't Get Hurt
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: Inspired by the song "Chandelier" by Sia. Caroline's a party girl, Rebekah's her wing girl and Klaus is the overprotective brother who can never leave them alone. When the night gets too out of hand for Caroline, whose going to save her then?


**This is a one-shot based on the song, "Chandelier" by Sia. Requested (demanded) by Laura :)**

* * *

_Help me,_

_I'm holding on for dear life, _

_won't look down, won't open my eyes. _

_Keep my glass full until morning light, _

'_cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

It was just pushing eight o'clock. She had her ear pressed against the door, listening for the footsteps that were coming her way. They seemed far away but before she knew it, the door handle was turning and her mother was barging into the room.

"Jesus, Caroline." Liz said, hand on her chest as Caroline stumbled back. "You scared me. What are you doing?"

Caroline smiled, tugging the robe strings tightly around herself. "Sorry, I was just trying to find my textbook."

Liz nodded, not seeming any the wiser. "Well I'm heading out. My shift carries all the way until tomorrow night, so don't wait up."

Caroline settled on the bed, crossed her legs and placed her hands in her lap. It was always like this. Her mother would pack up and leave, taking the longest and most tiring shifts they offered. And then after hours of long work, she'd come home exhausted and with no interest in Caroline at all. Sometimes it didn't even feel like she was her mother.

"Alright," she shrugged and leaned back against the pillows.

"You're just staying home tonight, right? I don't feel comfortable with you going anywhere."

Caroline smiled. "Oh no, I was just planning on studying. There's this big math test on-"

"Sounds good." Liz nodded, hand already closing the door. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mom."

The door closed and she waited a full twenty minutes before hopping out of bed. She ripped the robe off her revealing the little black dress she bought last week. It took about a month to save up for but looking at herself now...it was _completely _worth it.

This all started about a year ago.

Her dad had just finished moving the last box in his car and she was watching from the window. It was sunny that day, undeniably sunny with chirping birds and bright blue skies. Now that she thinks of it, it was kind of ironic. The worst day of her life turned out to be the best day for everyone else. Kids ran through the streets in their bathing suits while couples walked the sidewalks with their dogs a few feet ahead. Everyone couldn't keep a smile off their face while she was struggling to muster one.

He didn't even say goodbye. She watched, tears streaming down her face, as he slammed the car door. His face was all scrunched together as he stomped to the passenger side, nearly taking the door off it's hinges as he opened it. Figures her mother would make a stupid comment just as he was leaving. That proceeded to prolong the time it was supposed to take him to leave by an hour. She sat with her back against her bedroom door, fighting back the urge to scream. Despite all her wishes for everything to go back to normal, Caroline thanked the Lord that this would finally be over.

So she watched her father drive away without a look back and waited for her mother to go to work. She stormed in her room, tore through her closet until she found the item in her mind, and grabbed her phone. It was like a ritual. Every Friday night, when the house was empty and she was alone, Caroline would find her own fun. It was the only way to make it all bearable.

She just needed to forget for a few hours.

Rebekah would be over around nine, all primped and glossed up at the front door. She'd let herself in, phone in hand as her heels smacked against the floor. At first she'd say nothing but then the shrill voice would echo through the house, demanding an appearance followed by a threat to leave if she didn't.

Caroline liked Rebekah. She moved to Mystic Falls with her brothers a few years ago and they clicked instantly. Though Caroline wasn't really well liked amongst her family members. She knew Kol, one of her brothers, had absolutely no problem with her. He was usually the one who met them out and surprisingly got them into a few clubs. Caroline liked him the best, he was the most care free.

But then there was Elijah, the father to them all. She always received a disapproving look every time she walked through the door. He didn't trust her but she didn't think he hated her. There was more in her eyes every time she took a seat on the sofa. He studied her at first, worry lines etching into his forehead as his eyes searched her face. Sometimes she saw pity while other times he expressed sheer disappointment.

_Well, Elijah, _she wanted to say, _join the club._

Though there was one brother she just couldn't manage to shake. He was overprotective and paranoid, completely psycho in her book. There were times where he busted them, dragged each of them by the ear out of the club and back home. The whole way he jabbered on and on about how stupid and reckless they were being. He'd lecture them on the dangers of clubs, the things that could get slipped in their drinks and the filthy atmosphere they surrounded themselves in. Not to mention they were underage and it was _illegal_.

And the way he looked at her, like it was all her fault! But he didn't know and he'd never understand. Klaus was just some twenty year old with a thick skull and a black and white world surrounding him.

He knew nothing of grey.

But there were times when she caught him staring and his looks were so different than Elijah's. Sometimes she saw the sadness he carried for her behind his eyes. She figured Rebekah informed him of her situation, told him all the gory details of the fantastic life she was living. At first that's what Caroline told herself. He just felt bad for her, it's not like he _cared_ or anything. That's not how it worked for her, people didn't care. Guys saw her as a one night thing and the real ones always looked past her to another. So she ignored it, turned her nose up at him and gave him the hardest time of his life. Though all of that only seemed to increase things.

Caroline nearly jumped when she heard the door swing open.

"Bloody hell, I barely made it!" Rebekah stormed through the hallway, threw her purse on the couch and headed towards Caroline's room. "Are you almost ready?"

Caroline slipped into her black pumps. "I just need to find my lip gloss. Did you get caught?"

"No but it's like Nik's on crack or something. He was snooping through my things and nearly barricaded the door so I couldn't leave. Elijah's out of town, thank God, but that leaves Nik in charge. I'm sorry but I'm not sure how successful this night is going to be."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She wondered how much more fun she would be able to have if Klaus went out of town for a while. It'd be the party of a lifetime.

"I'll be fine with a few hours. We're going somewhere different tonight, anyway, so it'll take him a little longer to find us."

Rebekah seemed skeptical. "Really? You've managed to find something?"

Caroline smirked. "I have my connections."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

She smiled and grabbed her purse. "Nothing! Let's go."

Within the hour they arrived at a club just on the outside of town. Rebekah was always amazed at how Caroline found these joints. Just when she thought they'd seen it all Caroline would prove her wrong. It was what she did best.

But it seemed this club was different from the rest. Rebekah chewed her lip nervously as they approached, eyeing up the bouncer in front. She heard shouting from inside, felt the vibrations of the music as it pounded on full blast and there was a faint smell of pot lingering in the air. Skeptical as always, Rebekah didn't see them getting in at all. But if anyone could try, it was Caroline. Without warning she grabbed her hand, urging her forward and cutting everyone in the mile long line. She watched in amazement as Caroline pulled down her dress, fluffed her and went immediately to the bouncer.

"Hey, we know Matt." She said, fluttering her eyelashes and leaning down just a tad.

It's amazing the things guys will do with a little cleavage and sweet talk. He let them in with no trouble at all, licking his lips profusely as Caroline led the way. She shouted loud as they entered, waving to the man behind the bar. He was blonde with gorgeous blue eyes and the goofiest smile as he cleaned the glasses. Rebekah hoped and prayed with all her heart that this boy was nothing but a friend.

"Matt!" Caroline called, nearly running to the bar. She pushed a few people out of her way and cleared two seats for them, a smile wide on her face.

"Hey, Care," he said but his eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of Rebekah. "Care's friend."

Rebekah blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! This is Rebekah, the one I mentioned." Caroline did a not so subtle wink. "She's been my wing girl for like ever now."

"Ah, so you're the one who's helping her stir up all that trouble."

Rebekah shrugged. "I can't let her have _all _the fun."

They laughed together and Caroline smiled, knowing her work was done.

"I want a round of shots for us both and then I'm dancing!"

Four shots later and Caroline felt the buzz overwhelming her. She left her perfect set up and skipped to the dance floor, arms in the air as a new song came on.

This is what she lived for. The heart pounding music, bodies close together, the beat filling her ears as everything slipped away. She could be someone else for a night. No one knew of her struggles, what waited for her when she got home. Caroline was just a normal girl for tonight and that's all she ever wanted.

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

_I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

_Like it doesn't exist_

"So you moved here two years ago?"

Rebekah nodded, taking a sip from her drink. She switched to Coke about an hour ago, already feeling the effects of her fun with Caroline.

"My brother moved us back for his work. He's a heart surgeon and when the position opened up here in the States, he thought a change of pace would be good for us."

Matt smiled. "And are you liking it here?"

"Yeah," she said, twirling her straw, "I'm liking it here a lot."

Their moment though was broken by cheering. Caroline was in the middle of the dance floor, fisitng pumping as a new song came on. She was surrounded by people, shouting and smiling as the music got louder. A man was grinding behind her and she was waving her hair around, blonde curls flying everywhere. It looked like she was having the time of her life.

"Was she always like this?" Rebekah asked then, frowning slightly towards her friend.

Matt took a seat across from her. "I've known Caroline my whole life and she's always been the one to keep us all in line. She got good grades and did what she was supposed to, never stepped out of line. But when her parents split...I don't know I guess that was just it for her."

Rebekah nodded. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love her and she's just a ball of fun. But this isn't good for her. She doesn't know when to stop."

"I always keep a good eye on her which is why I told her about this place. At least I don't have to worry too much with her right in front of me."

"At least she's happy." Rebekah sighed.

Matt looked at her. "I don't think she really is."

_I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night,_

_Feel my tears as they dry_

_I'm gonna swing from the chandelier,_

_from the chandelier_

She couldn't remember the last time she's had this much fun. The crowd was unbelievable and the booze was even better. She had a guy on either side of her, hands everywhere and she threw her head back laughing. The only thing that could make it better would be just another drink.

"Wanna get out of here?" Caroline heard in her ear. Whenever someone asked her that, she knew it was time to call it a night. Sure she liked her fun but that was just a little too far for her.

She disentangled herself from the guy and winced. "No thanks, but it was fun."

Caroline started to head towards the bar but she felt a hand on her wrist, tugging her back.

"You sure? We could have even more fun." The man's eyes gleamed and she felt her stomach roll with nausea. But his grip was strong and bruising, fingers digging into her skin as he pulled her back to him.

She didn't know why he wasn't backing down. Usually when she turned the guys down they shrugged their shoulders and walked away. She never had any problems before. But now she was drunk and everything around her was a blur. He was pulling her away, her voice getting lost under the music and before she knew it the cold night air hit her in the face.

"It's okay," the man whispered in her ear, "I'll take good care of you."

_Pretty girls don't get hurt_

_Can't feel anything, when will I learn?_

_I push it down, push it down_

"Are you sure you don't want me to call you a cab?" Matt asked again, a worried look on his face.

Rebekah shook her head. "My brother just texted me demanding to know where we are. He's coming to get us."

"Someone's in trouble."

She sighed. "I actually think Caroline is gonna get it more than I am tonight."

Matt's eyebrows rose.

"He's fed up with this and I'm pretty sure there's something going on between them."

"That's funny. She never mentioned anyone to me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Me either."

"Well," Matt leaned over the bar, smiling. "Am I going to see you around again?"

She smiled, whipped her hair back over her shoulder and shrugged. "Depends if my brother ever lets me out of his sight again."

Matt laughed, grabbed a napkin next to him and the took out the pen from his shirt pocket. She watched excitedly as he scribbled down his number and slid it over the counter to her.

"Well if you manage to get away...I'd love to see you again."

She nodded, opened her mouth to say something but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_We're leaving_,"

Rebekah sighed, seeing Klaus now in front of her. He was fuming and she swore smoke was steaming out of his ears. She's never seen him angrier.

"Nik? What are you-"

She didn't have time to finish as he pulled her out through the exit. His grip on her arm was tight as he dragged her into the parking lot and towards his truck. Klaus pointed to the back seat and she saw Caroline slumped over in the passenger side. She was staring out the window, a blank expression on her face and she winced when she saw them. But Rebekah was confused.

"Caroline, what-"

Klaus interrupted her. "No talking."

Caroline sighed and shifted in her seat.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

_She didn't know when he showed up or how he even knew where they were. But she should have known by now._

_He was always there._

_The guy had just bunched up her skirt. Caroline was barely there, a new fogginess setting in her head. She no longer fought, arms limp beside her as he set her on the ground. Her eyes were closing without permission as a whimper escaped her lips. She couldn't bring herself to cry out as her voice died out minutes ago. _

_Though the next thing she knew arms were coming down on her. They wrapped her up, securing tightly around her body. She would have panicked if it weren't for the smell. It was the cologne that no one else wore, the one she got him for his birthday last year. The gift was supposed to make up for everything and Rebekah told her what he liked. _

_He never stopped using it._

_So Caroline smiled and nestled her head into his chest. She felt him exhale, his fingers curling around her arms. His steps increased and she was jostled a few times but she didn't care._

_She never felt safer._

* * *

He drove to their house, dropped off Rebekah and barked a few commands at her. She protested, saying something about wanting to go back with him.

"She's _my_ friend, Nik, not yours."

"I can handle this."

"Just because you may have some stupid crush on her-"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel. "You're lucky I'm not telling Elijah about this. Now get in the damn house and we'll discuss this in the morning."

She stomped her foot, glared at him one more time before storming off into the house. He waited until the door shut behind her before pulling out.

Caroline was thankful that Rebekah left. She didn't need to know what happened, no one did. The shame in her was already settling. It was her fault. She should have been more careful, watched herself like she usually does. But tonight was just too much fun. Everything was so light and full of air. She never smiled so much. Though she missed the minor detail of that guy. He eyed her from the beginning, immersed himself in her fun and ended the night by slipping something in her drink. She supposed it was only a matter of time before she'd fall over the edge so completely that she'd let something like this happen to her.

She felt sick.

He pulled into her driveway and said not a word as he hopped out of the truck. She felt her door open and his arms wrap around her. For a second their eyes connected and she frowned at him, her lips trembling as he helped her out of the car. He shouldn't see her like this, all broken and battered. But no matter how many times she turned away and urged him to go, he kept walking. His line of sight set straight to her door and her eyes closed momentarily. When she opened them back up she was on the couch.

"Klaus-"

His stare silenced her.

"Do you have any idea how stupid you were tonight?"

Caroline looked down to her hands. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body felt sore. She didn't need this from him, all his disappointed looks and mile long lectures.

She screwed up, they both knew it. So why couldn't that be punishment enough?

Caroline shook her head and brought herself off the couch. "Just let it go, Klaus."

He followed her as she limped into the kitchen, heading straight towards the fridge. "_Let it go_? Oh please tell me you're joking."

She slammed the door shut. "No, I'm not _joking_. I appreciate what you did, I really do, but I don't need a lecture right now."

"You need something. Tonight was inexcusable."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "And who the hell are you to tell me that? I'm eighteen years old, an adult. I don't need some stranger yelling at me like they have this God given right over me."

Klaus nodded, his lips pursed. "You're right. I'm just Bekah's _crazy_ older brother. I know nothing."

"You don't. You think you know me and my life but you don't, Klaus, okay? Why can't you be like everyone else and leave me alone?"

His eyes softened and he took a step towards her. "Because I don't want to."

She rolled her eyes. "Well you should. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone."

His hands clenched into fists beside him as his jaw tensed. She didn't get it, she never understood. "Christ, Caroline, if I hadn't gotten there in time you could have been-" He couldn't say it, the word getting lost in his throat as he stared at her.

She looked younger now somehow with her head hanging down low and that trembling lip. Her hands were wringing together and her eyes were glistened with readying tears. He didn't know what to do. Rebekah never cried. She only got angry and threw things at him, she wasn't the vulnerable type. But Caroline...she had this weight on her shoulders that he never seemed to understand. And every time he did try and help she always turned him away. Why couldn't she see that he _did _care? That he wasn't some deadbeat that would leave like everyone else.

The look on her face told him it was finally beginning to set in. She leaned herself against the counter, crossing her arms against her chest as she sighed. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Klaus."

He frowned but wasted no time. In seconds his arms were wrapped around her and she cried in his chest. She looped her arms around his neck as he pulled her tighter against him. This is all he's ever wanted; to show her that at least one person cared. He wanted to show her that just because everyone else wasn't a constant didn't mean he couldn't be. Ever since they moved here there was just something about her, this lost girl going about her life in the wrong way. There was more to the world than drunken nights that wouldn't be remembered in the morning. She had so much yet to experience and he wasn't going to let her waste it.

Klaus shushed her, repeating again that everything was okay, that she was fine now. His hand rubbed the back of her head as she continued to cry, her whole body shaking against him. She couldn't bring herself to pull away. Everything felt right with him and once again, like so many times before, he saved her. He dragged her home when she couldn't walk straight, he stayed with her until she woke up, he called the next morning to make sure she was alright. And when she was fine and walking again, he yelled. He yelled so loud that the house shook. That vein in his forehead popped out and his face turned bright red. He'd go on about how reckless she was, how she didn't think of the future she was setting up for herself. She'd retort back that he wasn't in charge of her, that he wasn't her boyfriend or father. Klaus never had a right to tell her what to do. But then it dawned on her that the people who _did _have the right never cared enough to do what he does. No one sat her down and reprimanded her the way Klaus did.

It's so hard to think that he might care. When you go through your life constantly caring for yourself, watching out to make sure that little heart of yours stays whole, it's hard to imagine someone doing it for you. This feeling settled within your stomach and you don't know if it's the relief or fear washing through you. Because if you let them take over for a while, let them have the reins, there's so many things that could go wrong. They could leave and smash your pretty heart to the ground and then what? What do you do with a heart in a million pieces and a battered body to go along with it?

So it should be _extremely _difficult to let him in. It should feel wrong and that feeling to run should be screaming at her by now. But it was nothing like that, the complete opposite really. It was terrifying and yet liberating at the same time.

She pulled away to look in his eyes and his fingers came to wipe away her tears. She sniffled and straightened herself out, licking her lips briefly before speaking. "I'm done."

His eyes widened but she cut him off before he could say anything.

"No more partying," her fingers curled in his shirt. "_Less_ drinking, no more clubs and no more strange, douche bag guys. I'm done."

Relief washed on his face. "I think that's a good idea."

"It might even make you live longer, less heart attacks."

He chuckled and nodded.

She took a deep breath. "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

Caroline paused. "I am sorry about tonight. You shouldn't… you shouldn't have seen that."

Klaus frowned but shook his head. "If I wasn't there then no one would have known. I'll always protect you, Caroline, and nothing like that will ever happen again." His arms around her tightened. "I won't allow it."

She yawned, a small smile creeping on her lips. "Do you have to rush home?"

"Not if you still need me."

Caroline laughed. If only he knew how much she really needed him. "Then how about you stay."

Her fingers were still entangled in his shirt and he was looking at her in a way no one else had. He was Rebekah's older brother, someone who lectured them and picked up their drunken asses from bars. He was the farthest person she would ever guess to give a damn.

He could have a million different girls yet all this time he was drawn to this high schooler. This blonde, second choice that no one looked twice at.

She saw his eyes go down to her lips before meeting hers again.

"No more bars?"

She shook her head. "No more bars."

He leaned down and his lips brushed her forehead lightly. She gasped, the smallest intake of breath as his arms brought her closer. Nothing ever felt better.

Klaus was leading her through the hallway, back to the couch he originally set her up on. She couldn't stop looking at him, eyes wide as she took in their conjoined hands.

Rebekah was going to flip.

He settled her down first before taking a seat next to her. In a bold move she slid closer to him, tester her head against his chest. They've done it a million times before but somehow it felt different this time.

"Klaus?"

He looked down at her. "Hmm?"

"Thank you."

His lips quirked up slightly and without warning he leaned down. She didn't realize what was happening until after he pulled away, smiling like the smug bastard that he was.

"Always, love."

Caroline scooted herself up on her lap and kissed him back. If there was anyone to take a chance with it had to be him. There wasn't anyone she trusted more.

And when he had finally fallen asleep, arms encasing her tightly, she closed her eyes. But her whisper came seconds later, so soft that she wasn't even sure that it made it past her lips.

"Don't ever leave."

She didn't know the time as the world around her was getting hazy. And perhaps it was the lack of sleep and the alcohol mixed in but she could have sworn she heard something. A response as quiet as her plea. But the darkness consumed her before she could think of it again.

Though it echoed, forever in her dreams.

_"Never,"_

* * *

**And that's all she wrote! I hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
